Love's Kiss
by RainbowFez
Summary: Henry/Hercules now dubbed DemiBeliever. All Henry wants is a kiss from the boy he loves.
As my last story was the first ever posted for this pairing I believe i have a right to name it. after suggestions from one of my reviewers I have decided to call it DemiBeliever (Combination between Demigod and Truest believer). anyway I'll be writing more of these so any ideas PM me and I might write a story for u.

* * *

Henry Mills lay stretched out on the couch, his head resting in Hercules's lap. Four days ago Hercules defeated Cerberus and was offered passage into the kingdom of his father's. He had stood alongside his mothers and grandmother as goodbyes were said. It had been a sad moment for Henry for reasons he had only realized hours before Hercules's departure. Never in his life would he have thought he could have feelings for another boy.

He had only ever been attracted to girls. That was most likely why he didn't recognize the flutter in his chest as love. He had stood frowning, arms crossed in front of him holding himself back. He wanted to reach out and shout, to beg the boy to stay. But he would never do it, He could never ask that of him. The passageway had opened and the shining city atop mount Olympus became visible. Hercules had looked back and the world seemed to pause. Their eyes met and a small frown twitched on the demigod's face. The moment ended as quickly as it began.

"Meg" Hercules said, turning to the girl holding his hand. "I can't go with you."

"What?" She asked, releasing his hand.

"My task isn't done here" He breathed, eyes darting to group watching.

"But you slayed Cerberus. That was you final labor."

"Yes but not my final task." He told her, placing a hand on her side. "This family helped me. They gave me back my courage. Without them I wouldn't have this chance. My place is on Olympus but I don't believe now is that time. I've been in the underworld for years and I can help them return home."

"But…" Meg spoke, water twinkling in the corners of her eyes.

"It is my duty and my desire. I will take my place in Olympus one day." He told her, taking a step back. The girl wiped the unshed tears away and took the first step to a better place.

"I'll wait for you." She breathed. Hercules's eyes once again fell onto the group who had helped him slay the beast that had terrified him for so long.

"Ok" He told her, nodding his head. She frowned but walked into the bright kingdom. The passageway once again turned to stone.

This is what Henry thought about as a pair of callused yet soft fingers played with his hair. "Herc?" Henry breathed, eyes looking up at the other boy.

"Yea?" The demigod responded, fingers pausing.

"Why haven't we kissed?" Henry asked quietly. The demigod closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

"You want to kiss?"

"Yes. Don't you?" Henry asked, eyebrows turning down. The demigod could see the confusion on the younger boy's face.

"Of course I want to. You're amazing." He responded.

"Then why haven't you kissed me? You keep looking away or making an excuse."

"I… it's embarrassing" Hercules murmured.

"Please tell me Herc." Henry pleaded. Hercules bit his lip and gave his best attempt at a glare. Unfortunately it was ruined by the smile tugging on his face.

"Stop that" Herc wined, covering his eyes. "You know I cant say no to puppy eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is just what I look like" Henry cooed, pouting. "You don't have to cover your eyes."

"Yes I do" The other boy said curtly. "You're too adorable. I will NOT give into that look."

"Pweese Hercy" Henry whispered.

"I'm not looking." Hercules stated.

"Hercy" Henry moaned

"No, not looking."

"Don't make me male you" Henry chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare!" the Demigod gasped. Before he could say anything more Henry had his hands under the other boy's shirt tickling him. "s-st-top" Hercules gasped through his unwanted laughter.

"NEVER!" Henry cackled. Hercules rolled of the couch in a desperate last attempt to get away. Henry grinned and followed. Henry lay on top of Hercules, tickling his armpits.

"F-fine" He gasped. "I'll tell you!"

Henry jumped up and sat back down on the couch, a smug grin on his face. "You've slayed countless monsters yet if someone tickles you, you turn into giggling child unable to fight his way out from under a kid." Henry chuckled.

"Hey! Just because I'm ticklish it doesn't mean I'm any less of a warrior. How many monsters do you know of who tickle their prey during battle?"

"I'm just teasing" Henry chuckled, leaning against his companion. Hercules sighed and wrapped an arm around Henry.

"Do you know who was the first person I ever kissed?" asked Hercules in a soft voice. Henry shook his head. "It was snow white."

"Oh" Henry paused. Hercules looked away. "How does that have anything to do with kissing me?"

"She's your grandmother" Hercules stated as if he had just proven a point.

"Yes and so is Kora. What's your point?"

"I kissed your grandma and you look just like her."

"What? How do I look like snow?" Henry asked. Hercules gave the other boy a long look before laying his hand on Henry's cheek.

"You have the same fair skin, the same silky black hair and the same smile." He breathed.

"So you don't want to kiss me…. Because I look like my grandma did?" Henry said slowly.

"No. I do want to kiss you… but…" Hercules breathed. Henry shook his head angrily. "I know it's stupid but…" Hercules was cut off by Henry grabbing his shirt and forcing their lips together. The demigod's first instinct was to pull away but he couldn't. A warm sparkling feeling had spread through his body causing his heart to race and skin grow warm.

The world faded and all that existed was henry. His soft lips played against his own were like fire and ice. It was the purest of magic mixed with the hottest fires of hell. Angels sung and Hercules's very soul seemed to react. When Henry had finally pulled away Hercules didn't know if he could ever breathe again. Seconds ticked by and Henry began to fidget at the lack of response.

"I… I'm sorry" Henry stuttered. "I jut…"

"I think I love you" Hercules stuttered out just as scared as Henry had been seconds ago.

"You love me?"

THE END

* * *

Yes that is how it ends. No more, just that. Please review. I want to know opinions. Thanks for reading and I hope you check out my other stories. I have written alot for Pan/Henry so if you like that look at my profile.


End file.
